1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel economizer and, more particularly to a fuel economizer that does not require electrical power and has a simple structure easy to clean and maintain and also has an affordable price.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Under the trend towards energy saving and environmental protection, typically a fuel saver may be mounted where the fuel has not yet entered the engine of a car so as to increase the horsepower and reduce the carbon deposit and save the fuel as well.
The conventional fuel saver has a structure that can release far-infrared ray or magnetic energy, thereby finely activating the fuel molecules transported in the fuel pipes to increase the combustion efficiency and fulfill the purpose for fuel saving.
However, the disadvantages of the conventional fuel saver lie in that the product has a rather complicated structure, which results in a high cost and difficulty in mounting and disassembling and, therefore, very expensive maintenance and clean so that it has low market acceptance. Moreover, the conventional fuel saver cannot eliminate the impurities in the transported fuel so that the engine has a largely shortened lifetime. Thus, the conventional fuel saver has still some drawbacks needed to be resolved.